Your T-shirt (2min)
by flamintsqueen
Summary: Secara otomatis lengan Minho menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya/"Aigooo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung"


Main Cast : 2min (Taemin, Minho)

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Length : One shoot

Rate : M (bukan NC, tapi… lihat aja sendiri^^)

NB : Setting diambil saat Minho masih sibuk syuting drama To The Beautiful You.

Kalimat garis miring = ingatan Taemin akan masa lalu dengan Minho

Summary : _Secara otomatis lengan Minho menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya/_"Aigooo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung" – bad

summary

Taemin menggerakkan badannya yang kaku sambil menguap lebar. Masih dengan keadaan mengantuk, dia meraba-raba kasur seperti kebiasaan, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disampingnya. Secara perlahan, Taemin membuka matanya dan duduk dengan lemas sambil mengamati sekelilingnya. Ia sudah tidur lebih dari 10 jam dan sekarang sudah jam 3 sore.

_ "Bangun, my lazy baby" Namja itu tersenyum sambil menggelitiki pinggang Taemin._

_"Hmmmm, Aku masih ngantuuukkkk~~" – Taemin menggerutu dengan mata tertutup, lalu memilih berbaring lagi di dada Minho. Secara otomatis lengan Minho menarik Taemin kedalam pelukannya._

_"Kau ada schedule hari ini, baby. Bangunlah atau kau akan terlambat. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" - Secara beruntun Minho mencium Taemin mulai dari kening hingga ke bibirnya. Taemin tersenyum dan membalas morning kiss dari Minho._

Taemin sadar kembali setelah tenggelam akan memorinya bersama Minho. Dengan perlahan, dia bangun dari ranjang.

"Aigooo, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Hyung"

Setelah berkeliling tidak jelas di dalam apartemennya, Taemin memutuskan untuk mandi saja. Perasaannya akan menjadi lebih baik dengan berendam di air hangat.

Secara perlahan ia membuka piamanya, jatuh kelantai. Dia pun melangkah dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

_"Dapatkah kau menghentikan kebiasaanmu membuka baju sebelum masuk kamar mandi?", _Suara Minho kembali terngiang dalam pikirannya.

_"Begitu ingin menggodaku, eoh?" lalu Minho pun menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan handuk besar yang hangat._

Masih sambil melangkah, Taemin berpikir… "Dimana kau sekarang, hyung?"

Air yang hangat mengaliri tubuhnya, dari leher, tubuh hingga kakinya. Sedikit menggigil karena rasa _excited_ yang tiba-tiba, sambil mengeluarkan desahan ketika tubuhnya sepenuhnya masuk dalam bathtub yang berisikan air hangat. Aliran air cukup tinggi menggenangi tubuhnya hingga sebatas dada. Pipinya merona. Hari ini, aliran air terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Alasannya adalah…

_… Taemin menyandarkan tubuh telanjangnya di dada bidang Minho. Membiarkan tangan Minho menjelajah segala lekuk tubuhnya, membuatnya tertawa kecil karena sedikit merasa geli._

Perlahan menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dengan handuk tebal, Taemin menatap kearah jam dinding. Waktu telah berganti menjadi jam 4 sore.

"Aku masih punya waktu free 2 jam"

Tetap dengan menggunakan handuk, Taemin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa lalu menyalakan televisi.

"_Aku kemarin menonton Interview show yang kau hadiri hyung_" _– ucap Taemin yang sedang duduk di pangkuan Minho._

_"Uh-hu?" – balas Minho sambil mengelus lembut rambut Taemin dan mengusap-usap hidungnya di dahi Taemin._

_"Kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kau suka kekasih yang memiliki pipi merona?"_

_Minho menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap lembut ke arah Taemin. Taemin membalas tatapan Minho dengan pandangan bertanya. _

_Dengan gerakan cepat, Minho mendorong Taemin hingga terbaring di sofa dan Minho menindihnya. Dengan rakus, bibir Minho melumat bibir namja mungil dibawahnya. Terkejut dengan aksi namjachingunya, Taemin berusaha menghindar awalnya, tapi kemudian ia menyerah dan memilih membalas ciuman bergairah dari Minho. Tak lama setelah itu, ciuman Minho bergerak kebawah, menuju leher putih mulus milik Taemin hingga ke bagian terakhir tepat dibawah tulang selangka Taemin. Minho meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikan berwarna merah disana, membuat Taemin melenguh mengeluarkan desahan._

_"Lihat?"_

_"Lihat… lihat apa?"_

_"Kau lebih cantik ketika merona seperti ini"_

Beep-beep~! Suara pesan masuk di handphone Taemin kembali menyadarkannya.

'Waktu Schedule-mu diubah. CF dimulai lebih cepat. Segera bersiap, Aku akan menjemputmu jam 5 sore' itu adalah pesan dari manager SHINee.

"Aigoo, aku harus segera bersiap" gerutunya sambil mematikan siaran tv, menuju wardrobe-nya dan segera membuka pintu. "Coba lihat apa yang harus aku pakai?"

_"Hyung! Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang kemeja-kemejaku ini? Mana yang aku terlihat cocok memakainya? Yang itu apa yang ini yang lebih baik?" tanya Taemin ketika membawa kemeja hitam garis-garis biru sambil membawa kemeja lain berwarna merah._

_"Apapun yang kau gunakan, kau selalu terlihat sempurna , Taemin-ah" Minho tersenyum kecil sambil memeluk tubuh Taemin dari belakang, lalu berbisik di telinganya, "Tapi kau lebih menarik ketika …" Dengan perlahan Minho membuka tali handuk yang Taemin gunakan lalu menjatuhkannya hingga tergeletak di lantai._

"Aigoo, Minho hyungie. Please, jangan selalu masuk di pikiranku setiap saat. Bisa-bisa, aku akan menangis…."

Tapi bagaimana bisa Taemin tak memikirkannya? Minho selalu bersamanya. Minholah yang selalu membuatkannya cokelat panas sebelum mereka pergi tidur. Minholah yang memberikannya _massage _setiap Taemin lelah karena latihan dance yang panjang. Minholah yang menenangkannya dengan ciuman manis setiap saat ia menangis… Minho, Minho dan Minho serta ratusan hal lain yang menghubungkan namja tampan berbadan atletis itu dengan hidupnya.

Taemin mengeluarkan desahan lelah dan kembali mencari baju yang ingin ia gunakan. Dia harus bisa menemukan baju yang bagus untuk dipakai. Dengan random, Taemin memilih kaos hitam, celana jeans biru tua dan jaket orange lalu segera memakainya.

_"Baju seperti apa yang paling kau ingin aku gunakan, hyung?" Taemin tiba-tiba bertanya, meletakkan dagunya di dada Minho sambil mendongak menatap mata teduh namjachingunya itu._

_ "…Kemeja-ku", setelah sejenak berpikir, Minho pun menjawab pertanyaan namjachingunya sambil menyunggingkan senyum cerah._

_"Kemeja-mu? Kenapa?"_

_"Aku hanya menyukainya! Itu saja~" Minho memeluk Taemin lebih erat lalu mendaratkan ciuman manis di bibir Taemin._

_Taemin tersenyum. Satu-satunya fakta yang membuat Taemin suka memakai kemeja Minho adalah karena ia dapat mencium aroma khas tubuh Minho, itu hal yang paling menjadi favoritnya ketika ia menggunakan baju Minho. Karena dengan menggunakan kaos Minho, seakan-akan seluruh tubuh Minho membelenggunya dalam pelukan yang hangat._

_"Andai saja aku bisa memakai kemeja hyung ketika pergi keluar" ucap Taemin, yang membuat Minho mengeluarkan tawa._

_"Jika seperti itu, kau harus menggunakan celana dengan kemejaku yg kebesaran ditubuhmu", goda Taemin , "Tapi aku rasa kau tidak akan tertarik bila kau harus menggunakannya seperti itu"_

_"Yup! Itu point-nya", bibir Taemin mengerucut imut._

_"Dan…", Minho mencubit pipi chubby Taemin, "aku hanya ingin kau menggunakannya untukku, saat kau hanya denganku"_

Taemin senyum sendiri seperti seorang idiot ketika kembali memikirkan namjachingunya itu. Dan ia sedikit terkejut ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk di handphonenya.

"Omo, aku harus cepat-cepat. Manager akan segera datang kurang dari setengah jam!"

Syuting CF yang Taemin jalani telah selesai, dan langit malam segera nampak.

Taemin menolak untuk makan malam bersama para staff, lagipula ia sedikit kehilangan nafsu makan. Taemin berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan, tidak peduli kemana kakinya membawa ia melangkah. Jalanan terlihat cerah dan ramai dengan orang-orang. Sepasang kekasih melewatinya sambil bergandengan tangan mesrah. Tanpa sadar, Taemin mendekap lengannya. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangannya yang kesepian, yang kini tidak Minho genggam.

Tetap melangkah, Taemin tiba-tiba menyadari dia berjalan di jalanan yang familiar, jalanan yang mengarahkannya ke bangunan tempat Minho tinggal. Apartemen pribadi milik Minho.

"Akhirnya, aku kesini lagi"

Click! Pintu terbuka dan kemudia menutup setelah Taemin masuk, membiarkan sedikit angin dingin memasuki Apartemen Minho. Berdiri di kegelapan, Taemin berjalan meraba-raba untuk menyalakan lampu. Cahaya cerah segera memperjelas isi apartemen. Taemin mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya ketika memandang sesuatu yang familiar. Tanpa ragu, Taemin melangkah ke kamar Minho. Ada sesuatu disana yang ia inginkan.

Membuka pintu wardrobe, Taemin pun menemukannya. _Kemeja Minho_.

"Ini dia" ucapnya dengan senyum bahagia.

Dengan cepat, Taemin membuka bajunya hingga meninggalkan celana dalamnya saja. Membiarkan baju-baju dan celana itu berserakan di lantai kamar Minho.

Segera menggunakan kemeja Minho, Taemin melompat dengan senang dan berbaring di ranjang Minho. Bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil mencoba mencium aroma khas tubuh Minho. Meskipun Minho telah pergi beberapa hari, namun aroma tubuhnya tetap terasa, yang membuat Taemin merasa 'hidup' lagi.

"Minho hyungie~… Kapan kau akan kembali padaku lagi?"

Setelah bangun dari ranjang, Taemin mulai berpetualang menyusuri isi apartemen Minho. Hingga berakhir dengan ia menyirami pohon Kaktus kecil milik Minho.

"Aigooo, berapa lama tuanmu meninggalkanmu? Kau pasti merasa haus? Kau merindukannya? Um, aku juga"

Setelah menyelesaikan 'percakapannya' dengan si Kaktus, Taemin kembali ke ruang tamu dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh terbaring di sofa. Ia menatap langit-langit apartemen Minho sambil bersenandung, lalu segera berhenti.

"Minho-hyuuuunnnngggggg. I missss youuuuuuuuuuuu"

Click!

Thud!

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengejutkan Taemin. Pintu depan terbuka, menyingkapkan figure yang berdiri disana. Tas namja itu terjatuh di lantai. Minho, sosok namja yang ada di depan pintu itu, menjadi bengong ketika melihat namjachingunya berbaring di sofa hanya menggunakan kemejanya. Setelah menatapnya cukup lama, Minho tersenyum cerah,

"Taemin?"

Dengan langkah cepat, Taemin lompat dari sofa dan lari ke pelukan Minho yang sudah membuka lebar lengannya untuk menyambut namja tercintanya itu. Taemin mengalungkan lengannya di leher Minho dan kakinya di pinggang Minho. Layaknya baby koala. Menggunakan satu tangan untuk menutup pintu, Minho menggunakan tangan lain untuk memeluk Taemin dan membawanya ke tempat tidur.

"Benar-benar ungkapan selamat datang yang antusias! haha" Minho tertawa.

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu~"

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini di jam segini?"

"Aku baru saja sampai…" jawab Taemin malu dengan pipi merona.

Minho tertawa kecil dan dengan perlahan membuka kaosnya. Taemin merasa detak jantungnya berdetak cepat meskipun ini sudah sekian kalinya ia melihat dada telanjang Minho.

"Apa… apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Baju apa yang kau gunakan sekarang? Bukankah ini tujuannya?"

"Tidak.. tidak seperti itu hyung!" rasa malu Taemin tidak dapat disembunyikan ketika pipinya terasa semakin panas. Hembusan nafas Minho terasa di rambutnya, bergerak hingga ke lehernya. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, namja itu meletakkan wajahnya di dada Taemin lalu menutup matanya sebentar.

"Bagaimana syuting dramanya, hyung?"

"Berjalan sukses. Aku bekerja dengan keras sehingga aku bisa segera kembali padamu 3 "

Setelah Minho mengakhiri ucapannya, segera dibaringkannya Taemin di tempat tidur, membuatnya berada diatas tubuh namjachingunya itu. Segala perasaan mereka melebur menjadi satu dengan ciuman penuh makna. Mulai dari ciuman lembut hingga menjadi ciuman yang menggairahkan.

Minho mendesak tubuh Taemin lebih erat bersamaan dengan tangan Taemin yang mengalung erat di lehernya, membuat ciuman mereka terasa semakin lebih dalam. Seakan ada getaran elektrik di tubuh Minho ketika ia dapat merasakan lekuk tubuh Taemin dibawahnya. Sebagai hasilnya, dia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk menyelipkan tangannya dibawah kaos yang Taemin gunakan, merasakan kulit halus namja mungil itu.

"Hyunggg! Kau harus mandi lebih dulu. Kau habis melakukan perjalanan yang sangat panjang~" tiba-tiba Taemin memutuskan sentuhan bibir mereka.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti dan mandi dengan normal setelah melihat keadaanmu yang berbaring hanya dengan kemejaku seperti ini? Begitu ingin menggodaku, eoh?"

"Err..no! Maksudku… kau pasti lelah. Istirahat akan membuatmu lebih baik, kau tahu- …", melihat tatapan nafsu yang tak bisa tersembunyi di mata Minho membuat Taemin tertawa kecil.

"Kau benar-benar mengerjaiku, Taemin-ah", Minho tidak membiarkan Taemin menuntaskan ucapannya dengan kembali mendaratkan ciuman di bibir pink menggoda milik Taemin, mengisinya dengan ciuman penuh gairah.

Ini dia. Hasrat yang selalu Taemin rasakan dimanapun ia bersama Minho. Tubuhnya dengan segera bereaksi pada sentuhan Minho.

Tak lama setelah itu, Minho kembali menggerakkan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan kemeja yang Taemin gunakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hyung?"

"Membuka kemeja ini", jawabnya simpel.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kau pernah bilang kalau kau suka aku menggunakan kemejamu?"

"Tapi untuk saat-saat seperti ini, kemeja itu akan mengganggu", Minho tetap melakukannya tanpa jeda.

Taemin kembali mengeluarkan tawa kecil dan mendorong Minho lalu segera duduk. Tetap dengan menatap Minho, dengan tatapan sexy-nya, Taemin membuka kemeja Minho di tubuhnya, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Sesuai prediksi, Minho kembali menindih Taemin. Mencium namja cantik tercintanya dengan ganas sambil melepaskan celana dalam Taemin serta celananya sendiri hingga keduanya sama-sama telanjang. Lalu melanjutkan kegiatan intim mereka.

Paha Taemin merangkul erat di pinggang Minho, membuat Minho bergerak leluasa masuk-keluar semakin cepat dan dalam merasuki tubuhnya. Suara desahan, teriakan, nafas yang berat, bisikan dan kata penuh cinta segera memenuhi isi ruangan. Taemin memeluk wajah Minho erat dan memendamkannya di dadanya. Taemin bernafas dengan berat sambil menyeimbangi setiap gerakan Minho. Suhu kamar itu menjadi semakin panas seiring dengan mendekati klimaksnya sepasang kekasih itu.

Dan begitu, malam penuh gairah pun sudah terlewati….

Matahari baru akan beranjak bangun ketika Taemin sudah membuka matanya. Langit terlihat abu-abu, menunggu cahaya matahari untuk segera meneranginya. Atmosfer dingin membuat Taemin merasa nyaman. Tapi hal yang membuatnya lebih merasa lengkap adalah memandangi wajah tampan namjanya yang tepat berbaring disebelahnya.

Lengan kiri Minho memeluk erat pinggangnya dibawah selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuh mereka. Berbeda dengan tatapan menggoda penuh nafsu yang semalam Minho perlihatkan, wajah tidurnya membuatnya seperti anak kecil yang lucu. Hanya dengan diam-diam mengamati wajah tidur Minho, dapat membuat Taemin merasa bahagia dan nyaman.

"Bolehkan aku membuka mata sekarang?"

"Yah ,hyung! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sudah bangun?"

Minho tersenyum dan memilih membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Taemin, membuat Taemin merasa geli.

"Hyung~!" Taemin tertawa kecil.

"Jika aku bangun terlebih dahulu, kau tidak akan berbaring disini lebih lama. Kau akan segera siap-siap untuk melanjutkan hari-harimu….… Aku ingin kita berbaring seperti ini lebih lama….umm… kalau bisa selamanya…"

Taemin diam-diam tersenyum dan membawa wajah Minho lebih dekat dengannya. Waktu seakan berhenti ketika bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Bibir Minho secara lembut menyapu hangat bibir Taemin.

"Aigoo. Kau namja yang nakal, hyung.. Dan aku rasa aku akan menelpon manager untuk mendapatkan satu hari off", Taemin mendesah. Kemudian ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi kepala mereka berdua. Mungkin untuk kembali melanjutkan sesi bergairah seperti semalam…..

END

Please RCL ^^

Mian kalo ada typo ._.


End file.
